Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-4}{2a} + \dfrac{6}{2a}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-4 + 6}{2a}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2}{2a}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{1}{a}$